Danger Dawn
Nicky Ricky Dicky and Dawn were watching TV, but then suddenly: "Uh... excuse me guys, I have to go to the bathroom", Dawn stammers. "Go for it", Dicky said, almost as if he was daring her. Dawn gave him a serious look, and shook her head, before going to open the door. When she was about to open the door, a hand came out and grabbed her. Then, the door closed. It was Henry Danger, our best superhero ever. Dawn screamed, "What is going on here?!" Henry covered Dawn's mouth with his left hand. "Shh." Henry put his finger on his lips. He put his hand off of Dawn's mouth again, before Dawn starts to stammer and scream again. Henry put his hand on her mouth again. "Shh." Henry whispers quietly. "I have something special for you." He put his hand off of Dawn's mouth. Dawn smiles happily, then shouts, "Henry Hartman Danger? WHAT ARE YOU DOING H--" Henry puts his hand on her mouth again, shushing. A few seconds, he whispers, "Hey, I have something special to show you. Between you and me... I have to show you how I got my superpowers." "That's all?" Dawn asks. "But why are you h--" Henry interrupts her saying, "I'm here because I have to show you how to become a Danger, like me. What's your name?" Dawn blushes, giggles, and replies, "It's Dawn." "That sounds like a pretty cute name!" Henry says. "Wow, thanks." Dawn replies. "So, to become a Danger, Danger Dawn," Dawn blushes, "I will show you three steps." He gives a note to Dawn with the following instructions: 1 - Chew bubblegum 2 - Blow bubble 3 - Fight crime Dawn read the instructions out loud, and asks him why she wants to do these instructions. "You'll find out." Henry replies, smirking. "You might need this." He gives her a piece of bubblegum from his pocket. She snatches the gum from him, turns back and says: "Thank...you..." She then turns back to Henry, chewing the gum in her mouth. For a few seconds, she starts to blow a bubble from her gum, then for a few seconds... "Nothing's happening", Dawn says, dissapointingly. "That's because you are not a guy", Henry laughs. "Dude, are you serious?", Dawn asks, madly. "JUST KIDDING!", Henry laughs. He then has a remote-control with two red and green buttons, and then pushes the green button. For the next few seconds, Dawn's clothes start to change in Henry Danger style, and finally, she was dressed up like Henry Danger. She then looked down at her clothes, with a surprised look, then looks back up at him, then slowly smiles for five seconds, then screams in a high-pitched voice: "YES!" She jumps up and down, happily. "Thanks, Henry Danger!", she smiles, tilting her head. "DAAAWWNN!", Nicky knocks on the door. "WHO'S THAT YOU'RE TALKING TO?" "Uh, nobody!" Dawn lies. She then waves goodbye to him, and then... She slowly opens the door a crack, peering out to see nobody standing or waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. She then busted out of the door, and went into her bedroom, slammed her door, and locked it. "I finally became a Danger!", Dawn says. But then she starts to make a long face, whilst looking around seeing her posters of Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky with her. "Hmm..." Dawn thinks. Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky were still watching TV, but Dicky yawned, "Ahh... I'm gettin' tired. How about we go see what Dawn is up to?" Ricky says excitingly: "That sounds like a pretty...good...idea!", Dawn then kicks the locked door open, which causes Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky to say, "Whoaaahhh", in a suprising and shocking way, with shocked faces. Dawn is wearing a plaid black shirt and black long pants over her secret Danger suit. "Hello, boys!", Dawn smiles. "Are you ready to see something amazing?" Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky all shouted, "Yeeesss!" Dawn then went on the couch, then put her legs on, and said, "I have a secret to tell you guys." She then gets up from the couch and then... "I am...Danger Dawn!" She then peels off her plaid black shirt, and her black long pants at the same time. Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky have shocked faces in them. "Now that I am a superhero, I can fight crime now!" Dawn said. "What can I do?" "OOH! OOH! FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME!" Ricky shouts. Dawn then replies sarcastically, "Oh, okay." She then punches him with a superpowerful punch that made his head hurt. "Wow, what a powerful woman." Ricky said, painfully. "Yep. I am powerful." Dawn put her hands to her hips. --TO BE CONTINUED.-- Category:Living characters Category:Children Category:Superheroes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Real life characters Category:Alternate reality characters